


Lucifer's Omega

by OhChenshire



Series: Mark My Words [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon/Human Relationships, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhChenshire/pseuds/OhChenshire
Summary: Summary: The morning star has found its angel.





	

Title: Lucifer’s Omega

Words count: 1.471

Genre: Fantasy, romance

Statut: Unfinished

Rated: Pg-15

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but the story and the plot belong to me. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.

 

 

 

His fury and sadness will enrage your soul,

Your warm heart will melt his icy heart.

Your ardent infatuation toward each other,

Will be his destruction as fate, established.

However, fate is  **unpredictable** and  **changeable**.

 

 

 

Mark runs, runs in the dark, He runs everywhere and anywhere but to no avail. There is no source of lighting, which means there is no way out. Mark starts having a panic attack, his feet fail him and he trips over himself on the invisible ground. Or is something else? He hurriedly gets up and scrubs his hands on his pants. His white pants are now painted in black. Mark winces when he moves his left leg. He blindly reaches for it to locate where he hurt himself in his fall and inspects it with his hands. He then hears a clear voice pronouncing his name softly.

 

All his sense alerts. Mark spins and spins around himself, searching for the source of the voice but no one. Nothing. Only dull black. A drop of his gleaming sweat dribbling down is the only thing he faintly sees before it falls down and disappears in the darkness. Mark’s on the verge of giving up, lose himself in the obscurity, but his determination comes back stronger than his vacillation. His eyes shine in the dark with his a new found resolve. He has to do everything to find the light.

 

But first of all, Mark wonders where the hell is? The voice whispers that he was somewhere no human has ever been. Why is he here then? He wanted to see you closer is what he gets. But who? No answers. Mark crouches down and ruffles his hair wildly ― Is this real? This just doesn't make sense ― This is a dream. He'll wake up soon. This has to be a dream. He hears the soft voice saying that if he wants it to be a dream then it is. Mark blocks his ears, but he could still hear it. What do they want from him? Total silence engulfs him and then he suddenly hears the voice hesitantly murmurs, “You. He wants you.” Mark feels brutal wind taking him away and he shouts his lasts questions for the last time before it engulfs him.

 

“For god’s sake, who is he and why would he want someone like me?” 

“They call him **Lucifer**.”

 

Mark wakes up gasping for air with his body uncontrollably shaking. Hundreds of questions swirls in his head. Lucifer? Was it just a dream? A dream? The relief doesn't come. It didn't feel like a dream. It was as if he experienced something out of his body.

 

Mark tiredly sweeps the beads of sweat on his head and get up. Pain shoots his ankle and his dilated eyes open. He's sure that he didn't hurt himself recently… The only time he hurt himself is when he fell down in his dream. Mark shakily reaches to the end of his pants and tugs it up to find a red bruise that wasn't there before he slept. And the bruise is exactly where he had felt it in his dream. What in the world? Is he starting to be crazy? No, this is totally real. If this dream was real then Lucifer really exists and he wants him? He wants him. But for what for? To torture him? To use him? Mark curls himself up like a ball on his bed and starts lamenting and then his laments changes to loud sobs. He cries because he is confused. He cries because he's afraid. If what he assumed is the truth. Hell, the bruise on his leg is the proof that it's the reality. The lord of the underworld wants him, Lee Minhyung, of all people? A bitter knowing smile makes its way to Mark’s salty from tears lips. Him who was chased by his family when they learned of his sexual orientation. **A sinner.**

 

“The original sinner huh.”

 

After calming down a bit, which took what felt like years. Mark gets up and makes his way to his small bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. Mark then stares at the disheveled state he is in on the mirror. Eyes red from crying, dark circles, pale skin and hair sticking in every direction. After taking in his hideous appearance and frail body, he seriously questions what the Lord sees in him. He shakes his head to chase the disturbing thoughts. What he really needed right now is a shower. 

 

While taking his time in the shower Mark suddenly feels a hole of self-consciousness and paranoia fall above his shaking form. What if he's watching me? He looks around him before hurriedly scrubbing his body and turns on the tape. Mark closes his eyes as warm water falls on him. All of a sudden deep crimson eyes appear behind his closed lids. Mark gasps breathlessly. He blinks his eyes rapidly as water dribbles down into his eyes, he lowers his head and hesitantly closes his eyes again and this time what he sees is pink lips curved into a devilish yet alluring smirk. He opens his eyes and freezes on the spot for a moment. Can it be? Mark was starting to believe he hallucinated everything and then this inexplicable shit happens ― Did the devil just answer his mental question or is he beginning to be crazy? That must be it ― the injury on his leg says otherwise. That's it, he cleans himself at the speed of light, albeit covering his private parts as best as he could.

 

After that much-needed shower consisting of Mark trying to keep his head focused on trying to not think about those piercing and smoldering crimson eyes ― who may be observing him any time or maybe all the time? Reading his mind? As unbelievable as it is. It is. Assuming that the most breathtaking eyes Mark’s ever seen ― the alluring smirking lips are not from his invention. If what he saw was... Lucifer then he is definitely capable of things like this.

 

It is beyond human logic. 

 

Mark passes the rest of his night not sleeping because he’s afraid of what will happen once he does ― he sits up on his colorless couch with a cup of latte and pain au chocolat. Mark turns the events of the night all around in his head. In the midst of all the thinking and reasoning he dozes off to a deep slumber, His small body curled up on itself with his face scrunched up in a troubled expression. 

 

From somewhere obscure watching all his moves with glowing scarlet eyes, Lucifer or more like Taeyong ― The name he was given at birth ― is on his throne observing Mark with an indecipherable expression on his features.

 

He whispers a few words in an unknown language with his low and sultry voice and Mark’s screwed close eyebrows relaxes immediately as his face empties itself of any sort of negative expression. 

 

Taeyong’s cherry colored lips curls in a mysterious smirk as he takes in Mark’s gorgeous face now peaceful thanks to his spell.

“Sweet dreams, my sweet Minhyung.”  

 

 

 

 

_**/ˈluːsɪfər/** _

 

 

 

 

My very own indescribable attraction to you will be my end. But what to do? I cannot stop it. I’ll destroy everything and everyone that comes between us. Anyone and anything that tries to hurt you or as much of touches even of a strand of your hair shall perish by my sword. An unstoppable destruction that will elicit my end. Perhaps? It shouldn’t have happened, but fate played its card seems like. I regret it, although I don’t regret it because my impure eyes laid on you. My inhuman heart beats again. You whose enchanting face could make all the angels pass for impostors. You whose smile could make angels and demons cry. You whose eyes could blind every being on this earth. You whose delectable pink lips shames the very own existence of roses. Your delicate lips that I that crave to ravish until they turn red. Redder than the cerise. My sweet Minhyung.

 

I don’t want to taint you, but my sinner nature will take over someday. Due to my unwavering and growing longing for you, my insanity will somehow take over. Hell, It already took me or else I wouldn’t have carried you to the blankness and darkness of one the parallel worlds moreover I accidently made you aware of my existence. But it’s too late anyway and I don’t want to live my immortal existence without you by my side anymore, my love.

 

When that fated day arrives. I will come and claim you mine Lee Minhyung. You, my ending and beginning. **My lovely omega.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hum, I’m still questioning if this story just happened and yes it really happened!! This is the first time I think my own story is good like really good and this isn't even the full chapter yet...  
> I never thought I'd write an au like this while I was working on my hybrid au but it still happened lol.  
>    
> How it happened: I was listening to Shinee's song named 'Lucifer' who is also the name of the devil and Lucifer also means morning star/daystar so I related it to nct's angel and then bam! What a genius mind haha. I then made my friend read this and she told me that this is the best story I've written so far and it reminds her of the fantasy books she used to read and this has potential to become a great chaptered fic if not my best... If do continue it so yeah, I'm highly considering it. Gotta work on the plot, the characters, and everything… This will take a lot of time and work.  
>  But one day for sure this will be my first Markyong long chaptered fic! I'm really excited for it! I already imagined Taeyong with long white hair (really long) and crimson eyes.  
> Mark with natural honey-blond hair and hazel eyes.
> 
> If you are expecting this fic then it'll be a long wait... around next year or something. I want to wait for Mark to be totally legal haha bye.  
> 


End file.
